the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edvard Andersson
Edvard Andersson (born January 13th 1996) is a student from Sweden who attends Colham College. He is one of the happiest and most intelligent students in the college and is very proficient with computer coding. He is extremely short sighted and always seen wearing glasses; he is practically blind without them. He received severe bullying for this when he lived in Pewdstersund, so he moved to Swotford and subsequently Nerdton. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Morten Larsen and Jonas Andersson's voice actor. It was revealed in the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test that he won the Pedian Genius of the Year contest when he was in third year at Colham High School. He is also second in command in Morten's gang The Hovedpersons. Family Edvard lives with his father Oskar Andersson, his mother Åleta Andersson, and his younger brother Jonas Andersson who attends Colham High School. Edvard's cousins living nearby are Norwegian Morten Larsen, Danish Bjørn Henriksen and Icelandic Svörfuður Hilmarsson. Other cousins who moved back to their home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Immobility In August 2014, Ärnesti Jukanpoika ran Edvard over with his moped. One of his legs became partially immobile for some time and he had to use a crutch to walk. Morten Larsen got so mad about the aftermath he beat Ärnesti up the next day. Maarjo Mägi, Ärnesti's Estonian best friend, started being mean to Edvard and his Scandinavian cousins. Edvard's injury led him into many struggles; this has caused him to hate fat people who travel on mobility scooters for no reason other than their own laziness, such as Caleb McKinnon. He often protests by tipping their scooters over and leaving them to kick and scream in the middle of the street. He has also pushed over more than 40 hireable scooters in several Fat Mart supermarkets, causing him to be banned from all of the chain's branches. Walter Wheeler admires this and occasionally applauds him for doing it. In The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, a scene in which some Swedish flag emojis absorb into his injured leg and cause a progressing time paradox to zap him has been revealed. This results in him getting mobility back, hence allowing him to avoid the Coconut of Death (thrown at him by Queen Narciss). This change is permanent, revealed by an image of his crutch gathering dust at the end of the credits roll. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Edvard has gained a little bit of muscle mass, particularly due to his leg being fixed. Morten can still pick him up easily, especially considering he has become more muscular too. Appearances *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Goes Shopping *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's New Idol *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith Aces a Test *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has, and sends a text message to him) Video game appearances Edvard is confirmed to play major roles in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins will join forces with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang to save future Volcanus and subsequently themselves from an evil conformist ruler, Queen Narciss. His future counterpart also appears in the game as a non-playable character who cuts off her communication with her minions and helps the protagonists to overthrow her. His injured leg is also fixed forever at the end of the game (see 'Immobility' section above for details). Edvard is one of Queen Narciss' biggest threats as his computer skills can cause all sorts of trouble for her. In battle, Edvard will be useful for defence only, having the worst offensive abilities in the game. Edvard will also appear as an unlockable character in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the heavy weight class due to his height and he has a very slight build - as a result of this he is unusually lightweight and easy to knock around compared to other characters in the class. He has his own very fast, tight drifting kart called the Svenergiser, which is also unlockable. He was originally cut from the role of a playable character in the game The Bully: Board Race to avoid leaking spoilers over the fix to his injured leg in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He was at first replaced with Blair Cameron - he has since been added again but the player either must have a save file of the upcoming RPG or purchase him as DLC to unlock him. Edvard will additionally appear as a fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match although his playability here is a very similar situation. Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Colham College students Category:Protagonists